Let's Wing It
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: Three and a half girls in one loft. One redhead, one self-absorbed moocher, the moocher's over-the-top planning sister, and a half woman. Wait, cause it gets better. A lot better. Rated M for Sexual Situations, Profanity, and G/P.


**Let's Wing It**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Victorious or anything related to it. **

**Description: Description: Three and a half girls in one loft. One redhead, one self-absorbed moocher, the moocher's over-the-top planning sister, and a half woman. Wait, cause it gets better. A lot better. Rated M for Sexual Situations, Profanity, and G/P.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 2,560**

**AN: I don't know! I don't know what this is. I was just watching some anime and it just came to me... And it doesn't help that I just finished watching freaky teenage movies on Netflix! But I hope you enjoy this. And I'm trying out this new comedy-like writing style. Tell me how you like it! See you at the bottom!**

_Three and a half girls living in one loft wasn't exactly one of Tori's life goals but she also wasn't ready for the long, twisty, trust-testing ride that went along with it either. When that girl came in and swept through the door she knew it would be trouble but she just had to do it. She had to come up at the right place and the right time like some superhero from the eighties. With her leather jacket and weird relationship with Cat. Good thing Trina couldn't keep a job, even if it was breathing._

* * *

><p>"Cat, can you not do that?"<p>

"Do what?"

"That,"

"This?"

"Yes,"

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" Cat stopped trying to lick her elbow and instead just went to the next thing, trying to lick her chin. Her face contorted in weird ways and it just made Trina groan from frustration. The brunette settled with just turning the volume up to try and muffle out the odd noises Cat were making. _Friggin' weirdo._

At that moment, Tori came into the room, said "Good morning" to Cat, and plopped herself over her sister's lap, sneaking some chips from the bowl next to her. Trina groaned yet again and muttered something about Tori's weight. Instead of saying something totally out of character, the younger sister bit the outside of Trina's thigh and giggled when her sister pushed her off, screaming about how Sonny was going to kill Carly or something. It was a rerun of one of her favorite soaps and that meant she was in the "No Bullshit" zone.

Cat stopped trying to lick her chin and instead sat down on the ridiculously large couch next to Tori.

"I give up! My tongue just isn't long enough!" Cat huffed and reached over to take a chip from Trina's bowl. Before she could manage to grab a chip, the soap fanatic pinched her hand and made a weird snarling sound. Cat frowned and Tori reached up to ruffle her hair. Cat laughed.

"How many times do we have to tell you that your tongue doesn't grow, Cat? No matter how many whole grain muffins you eat." Tori chuckled as she snatched a handful of chips from the bowl, much to Trina's dismay, and handed them to Cat. The cute redhead took them appreciatively and smiled at Tori.

"I know but how come everyone can do it but me? I feel like a weirdo!" Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes. That girl sure was a weirdo but she settled for eating more chips to keep her mouth shut.

Tori sent a glare her sister's way and mouthed "shut up" to her. She then turned to her best friend and smiled, yet again.

"Cat, you're not a weirdo. The people who can lick their elbows are the weirdos," Tori leaned in to whisper in her ear. "That's why Trina can do it." They both laughed and Trina turned to them, watching them auspiciously. They were definitely talking about her. She could feel it in her bones.

"What are you idiots laughing at?" The two just ignored her and continued laughing, Trina's ineptivity spurring them on. Cat pointed a finger at Trina and clasped her mouth to stifle her laughs. The look she had on her face was hilarious.

"Whatever, dimbos. I got better stuff to do anyway!" Trina scooched over further on the couch and turned the volume up even further. She turned to look at the girls and snatched her bowl of chips away for good measure. Trina's eyes settled on the television with a scowl. Those two were always leaving her out of something.

"Aw, Trina! We were just kidding! Stop being a sour puss," Tori went over to lie over her sister's lap again but the soap fanatic quickly put the bowl of chips over her lap.

"Alright, continue to waste your Saturday away watching worthless soaps."

"They are not worthless!" Trina chucked a chip at Tori but it ended up hitting Cat.

"Owie..." Tori continued to pester her sister.

"Trina, you once got too busy for a month doing lord knows what. You had missed about fifty episodes and what happened? Nothing! You still managed to keep up because nothing happened during those _fifty episodes! _The directors make a ten episode situation because someone got a new haircut." Trina rolled her eyes and threw another chip at Tori which once again ended go hitting Cat.

"Owie..." Trina began to say something to her sister but was cut off by Tori's question.

"Hold on, didn't you say you had work today?" Tori watched her sister suspiciously but she waved her off carelessly.

"I did no such thing. Now let me watch my soaps." At this moment Cat joined into the conversation, leaning over Tori to look at Trina.

"Yes you did! I remember because you kept whining about how you would miss a date with Jet or Net or Kite? Some name like that..." Trina groaned and stuffed a handful of chips in Cat's mouth to shut her up. The redhead took them happily and moved over to continue nibbling on her chips. _The one time I need her to shut up she says something plausible! _Trina rolled her eyes and attempted to finish her soaps but her uptight sister snatched the remote and turned it off.

"Trina! Did you get fired again?" When her sister didn't answer, Tori groaned and cradled her head to keep from getting annoyed.

This was the eighth job Trina had lost since they had moved into the loft. So far those jobs had kept them stable and able to scrape by but it was Tori and Cat had to put in the extra cash to keep them there. On a teacher's salary, Cat couldn't keep covering for Trina. It wasn't right and no matter how many times she told them "it's no biggie" Tori knew they couldn't keep taking advantage of her like that. Trina was her sister not Cat's. They would have to figure out a solution before it got out of hand.

"Trina, we talked about this. You can't keep losing your job. You have to start thinking about everyone else you're affecting when you do this." Tori tried to be civil but she was so annoyed. She was supposed to have a plan for this!

Cat, sensing the tension, left the sisters alone to speak and headed to her room. She didn't want to be put in the crossfire if there were any. She knew that if these two went at it they would end up asking her who was right and she didn't want to have to do that again.

When Cat left, Trina turned to her younger sister and readied herself for some lame excuse. Tori knew this was coming and cut her off yet again.

"Trina, cut it out. Don't give me some crap excuse on how your boss fired you for no reason or how he wouldn't promote you. You have to stop. Cat and I have been busting our asses trying to pay your portion but we can't keep doing this. It's not right to either of us," Tori sighed and headed to Cat's room to talk to her about the situation. It was hard living with your sister and your best friend because, unlike strangers, it wasn't easy speaking to them about this stuff.

As Tori headed to the room, Trina turned the television back on. It's not like she had anything else to do anyway.

"Sorry about that, Cat. I know how you faint when people argue and stuff." Cat smiled and patted the seat next to her on her waterbed. Tori smiled back and went over to sit next to Cat. It was pretty hard with the liquid and all.

"Its okay, Tori. I know it can be hard living with your closest friend and sister but we'll get through it. Even if I keep having to pay a couple hundred more dollars on rent." Tori groaned and the peppy redhead just patted her back. No matter how cute Cat said it, it still didn't sound right! They couldn't keep doing this. Trina was a grown woman who spent all of her cash on weird French boots. Something had to give.

"No, Cat, it's not right. Y'know, what kills me about this whole thing is that I should've seen this coming. It's Trina we're talking about here. The same girl who dropped out of high school because they wouldn't let her use the gym for a fashion show."

"Tori, you can't have a plan for _everything. _Some things you just can't predict. Like Mr. Purple getting married to a teddy bear," Cat leaned over to whisper in the Latina's ear. "I mean, talk about generic!" Tori chuckled and gave her best friend a hug. Living with your best friend had some perks. She would definitely rather be hugging her rather than some stranger. Tori sighed and released the girl.

"Yeah, teddy bears are so old. Stuffed octopuses are what's in." Cat gasped and leaned in.

"I knew it! The Powerpuff Girls had it all along. Do you think I can break them up?" Cat pointed to Mr. and Mrs. Purple on the dresser and Tori giggled. _Definitely a perk. _

"Geez, I don't know! Their bond is like stone," Cat nodded in agreement and shook her head in disappointment. She knew an octopus would have been perfect but what can you say? If the guy wanted a bear he wanted a bear.

The two settled in a comfortable silence. Tori was thinking about how she would fix the rent situation with Trina and Cat was daydreaming about ponies. How you go from bear to pony, we'll never know. But soon enough the ponies led to leprechauns and leprechauns led to gold and gold led to money and soon enough she was thinking about the same thing as Tori. The brunette's sound wave related thoughts bouncing off of her to her friend.

"You know, Tori, we can always rent out that extra room Trina is using as a walk in closet." Tori, ready to brush off Cat's suggestion, let the statement sink in and gasped in surprise. That was actually a really good idea. An idea that she should've came up with!

"Cat, that's not so bad! Trina might get upset but it needs to be done. Now the question is who's gonna' be the new roomie?" The two went back into a thought filled silence. Seconds ticked by and Tori's mouth opened for suggestions but soon shot them down because they either had weird fetishes or an odd past. She was bummed because she came to the realization that she had one friend and that the people she knew were from her job.

Not too long later did Cat open her mouth and say something worth listening to.

"I know who we could get! My other-other best friend from college! We used to room together," Cat sighed as she reminisced. Her eyes wandered and her hands clasped each other over the memories. "Good times. _Good times..."_ Tori stared at her skeptically before snapping her hands, breaking the girl from the, obviously, fond moments.

"Cat, is she like crazy or something? She better not be like Richie!" They both shivered at the name. _Richie. _Ugh!

"No! She is not like Richie! Goodness, how can you even have the guts to bring her back up?" Tori rubbed the goose bumps from her arms and looked back at Cat. The two leaning back onto the headboard.

"I don't know! I just have to make sure okay? She still gives me the heebie jeebies," The two shared another moment in silence in remembrance of the nightmare but soon managed to live it down. Now _that _was another chapter for another time. They'd get to that later.

"Whelp, anyway! She's nothing like the person who will remain in silence. She's actually really cool! I've known her since first grade. You guys will love her!"

* * *

><p>"I hate that bitch!"<p>

"Trina! Language!"

"English. You speak it, too." Tori shook her head in disappointment while Trina continued to glare at the girl Cat was speaking to.

The older sister had snatched Tori into a corner as soon as she met the girl. Trina had this phobia about people who wore leather jackets ever since high school. She would never live it down.

"Trina, you just met her. Give it a chance!" Tori eyed the two friends as they conversed about who knows what. Probably about what new hair dyes are in style.

"I gave her a chance when she walked through the door and you know what she did, Tori? She blew it! She blew it with that God damned forsaken leather monstrosity! What has happened to America?" Trina had the nerve to dry off a tear and sniffle. Tori scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was_ so _dramatic_._

"You don't even know her name! You're just mad because you have to give up your walk in closet."

"No! I'm mad because I have to give up my walk in closet to a leather jacket wearing bitch!" Tori waved a friendly hand to the two girls as they looked over in their direction. Cat had a heartwarming smile on her face that read "you better handle this shit before I do." Tori wasted no time.

"Trina, you're in no position to be making shots right now. Need I remind you that for the past year all you have contributed to the rent was two-hundred dollars and an I-O-U?" Trina groaned as she slithered her way over to their new roommate. She could never win!

It almost makes her wish she liked leather jackets.

**AN: Well that's it! I'm sure you know who the new roommate is but I bet you are still wondering what I mean when I say three and a half women. Well you shall find out my friends! And remember to review! It's like my kryptonite. **

**PS: Did you guys know that kryptonite is a real thing? Weird! **


End file.
